


Непорядок

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, ass, Альтернативная внешность Рудольфа. Местами., ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Первый год совместной работы. Напарники притираются друг к другу и порой совершают неожиданные открытия.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920901
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Непорядок

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: пушистая жопа

— Йонге! Йонге Далине!!

Под вопли напарника по глейтеру и громкой связи Йонге вломился в душевую, как был, в одежде и ботинках.

— Какого х... — струя воды брызнула в лицо. Зверски разило синтетическим лимоном.

— Возьми ... и центрируй его по ... — проорал Рудольф из клубов пара и клочьев пены.

— Чего? — от перевода берлинских терминов и заумной схемы, вывалившейся на глейтер, яснее не стало.

— Прибор! — рявкнул механик, махнув пяткой в сторону громоздкой штуковины с трубками. — Прижми его сюда, за панель!

— Зачем?

— Чтобы через полторы минуты вода и электричество не начали поступать в жилые отсеки по одному и тому же каналу!

— Бля! — Йонге торопливо схватил штуковину за рукояти и ткнул куда-то в технические недра. Рудольф что-то крутанул. Вода выключилась, свет погас. Завоняло клубникой.

— Почему на абсолютно новом корабле постоянно что-то ломается? — взвыл Йонге в темноте. — Что по этому поводу скажет главный механик? — «Например, не пора ли белобрысому поганцу получить по шее за то, что опять суёт лапы, куда не просят?»

— Не нажимай так сильно, погнёшь захваты! — «Моей крошке» осталось непроизнесённым.

Свет медленно загорелся. Кипя от праведного гнева, Йонге отпустил рукояти и шагнул назад, подальше от взмыленного в прямом смысле Рудольфа.

Первый пилот не должен поддаваться сиюминутным эмоциям, а третья драка за неделю будет лишней, напомнил себе Йонге и поинтересовался самым спокойным тоном, какой сумел изобразить:

— Что тут произошло, вообще?

— Неполадка при использовании ионизированного душа.

Йонге стёр влагу с лица, с неудовольствием ощутил воду в ботинках и подозрительно сощурился:

— Ты принимал душ, прихватив кучу железяк и сняв облицовочную панель? На всякий случай?

— Да! Тут куда не ткни — везде нужна тонкая настройка!

— А аварийная блокировка не нужна? Разве она не должна срабатывать в таких случаях?

— Блокировка мешает калибровке, а баланс должен быть идеальным!

— Да ты охренел! Вчера синтезатор на камбузе, сегодня — душ, а завтра что? Ты нам подачу воздуха на ноль откалибруешь?! Кем ты себя возомнил, а? Лучшим механиком по эту сторону Орионова пояса?

Синхрон донёс ярость, жгучую обиду и вырубился нахрен. Механик, громко пыхтя и бормоча сквозь зубы по-берлински, нагнулся и принялся выковыривать инструменты из пены.

Йонге скрежетнул зубами и сложил руки на груди, борясь с отчаянным желанием дать хорошего воспитательного пинка прямо по... Тут мысль первого пилота сошла с трассы.

Йонге никогда ещё не доводилось видеть Рудольфа в чём из пробирки достали. Раньше он не вламывался к напарнику в душ, каюту или санузел. С самого первого полёта малый экипаж старательно соблюдал личные границы и правила приличия. Йонге старательно пресекал попытки «Фелиции» открыть видеотрансляцию, если напарник не был одет по форме. Даже ночью к холодильнику оба крались в штанах и футболках.

Пару раз Рудольф являлся на погрузку в жуткой камуфляжной майке, от которой за километр разило тяжёлым вооружением, орбитальными бомбардировками и толпой таких же милитаристов-маньяков. Литые берлинские мускулы майка подчеркивала идеально. Йонге в приступе зависти ещё две недели тайком отжимался у себя в каюте.

Первый пилот ожидал бы, что и жопа напарника должна быть под стать остальным мускулам: два безупречных полушария, покрытые гладкой светлой кожей. Полушария великолепного радиуса тут, конечно, имелись. Такие можно было заряжать в архаичное орудие и разить вражескую конницу и пехоту.

Но не форма поразила воображение бравого пилота. Светлую кожу покрывали волоски. Густые, то ли потемневшие от воды, то ли от природы тёмные, они слегка курчавились, напоминая проекцию возмущённого гравитационного поля, построенную «Фелицией». Капли воды поблескивали на завитках.

Зрелище было настолько неожиданным, что руки сами тянулись пощупать на предмет реальности. Йонге остановил себя на середине движения. Рудольф перестал брякать железками и подозрительно замолк. Йонге утопил крамольные мысли в глубинах подсознания и тщательно проверил, что на глейтер не просочилось ни капли.

— Кхм. Так. Душ протестируешь дистанционно. Дважды. Правила ТБ — прежде всего! Варёный механик «Фелиции» не нужен.

Круто развернувшись и проскользив на остатках пены, Йонге вписался в двери душевой.

До рубки первый пилот добрался в совершенном раздрае. Отмахнулся от успокоительных гармоник, подсунутых «Фелицией», и рухнул в кресло.

Он снова позволил ненормальному механику творить хрен знает что на своём корабле! Но стоящий колом член как-то не сочетался бы с прочувствованной воспитательной речью. Холера! Какая, нафиг, ему, Йонге, разница, бритая у напарника жопа или волосатая? Да хоть татуированная!

Йонге избавился от промокших ботинок и открыл страницу котировок редких элементов. Цифры успокаивали.

Всё-таки любопытно, что он увидел в душевой? Случайный дефект генетики? Модный образ, вроде трёхдневной щетины самого Йонге, старательно обрабатываемой любимым триммером? Или последствия дурацкой клятвы боевым товарищам? Может, Рудольф просто не дотягивается пониже спины губкой-депиллятором? Тогда, как порядочный напарник, Йонге просто обязан протянуть руку помощи... «А себе прописать церебролину!» — решительно постановил отважный пилот малого экипажа, которому предстояло стать лучшим по ту и эту сторону Орионова пояса.


End file.
